


An die Freude

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Loki is teen, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: AU, большая разница в возрасте, совсем юный Локи соблазняет громовержца.





	An die Freude

У него мягкие кудряшки и удивленные глаза. Слишком удивленные, думает Тор. И проглатывает резкие слова, которые только что чуть было не сорвались с языка.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь? – вместо этого спрашивает он. 

Первую ночь после возвращения домой воину надлежит провести одному – смыть с тела чужую кровь и заново привыкнуть к теплу дома – и ни одна дева не осмелится ему помешать. Только вот Локи – не дева. Он уверенно лезет брату под бок, тянет на себя одеяло и чуть улыбается, словно ему известно что-то, неведомое Тору. Словно играет в какую-то игру, правила которой Тору почему-то не сказали. Под порывами ветра колышется тяжелая занавесь на окне, полосы лунного света то появляются, то пропадают на бледном лице, ползут по девичье-мягким щекам. Тор знает: младший братец избегает веселых сборищ, потому что от улыбки его лицо становится еще круглее, еще мягче, еще миловиднее, чем обычно. Более детским, более... женственным. Пару военных походов спустя от этой мягкости не останется и следа, но дети всегда стремятся обогнать время.

\- Я просто замерз, - говорит Локи, и Тор вспоминает, что задавал ему вопрос. – У меня ноги уже совсем как ледышки.

Тор чувствует, как холодная узкая ступня, словно в подтверждение прозвучавших слов, касается его колена, ползет ниже в поисках тепла. Ступни и пальцы у братишки действительно ледяные, но сам Локи горячий, его кости пылают древним огнем. Тонкие и наверняка по-птичьи легкие кости в мякине плоти, обтянутой бледной и гладкой кожей. Тор чувствует свои руки заскорузлыми от весел и рукояти молота, от битв и гребли, когда обхватывает большой и грубой ладонью тонкую лодыжку брата, чтобы убрать его ногу со своей. Локи не сопротивляется и не делает попыток вырваться, словно брат, неловко поворачиваясь под одеялом, перекладывает с места на место бесчувственную деревянную чурку.

\- Мне холодно, - повторяет он.

\- Негоже воину жаловаться на холод, лежа дома в постели, - хмурится Тор. – В походах нам случается спать и под открытым небом, на мокрых досках драккара, завернувшись только в плащ...

\- Я бы не жаловался, если бы ты дал мне свой плащ, - перебивает его Локи. – Он уж точно теплее моей рубашки!

Рубашка действительно тонкая, понимает Тор, с удивлением проводя пальцами по вороту. Посеревшая, истершаяся от многих стирок до невесомой мягкости, почти до прозрачности - только не тускнеющая вышивка алеет на ткани пятнами крови. Старая нижняя рубаха матери, сильный оберег для самого младшего, самого любимого дитяти. Станет ли хорошим воином мальчик, которого купают в своей ласке все взрослые женщины Асгарда и ненавидят их сыновья?

\- Следующей зимой Всеотец позволит мне сопровождать его, - говорит Локи, словно подслушав мысли брата. Тор так и слышит несказанное: «Я стал взрослым, а ты и не заметил!».

\- Он отправится к ванам, - кивает он. – Мы с ними не воюем сейчас.

\- Если и будет война, я не стану обузой. Мне не чуждо воинское искусство, и меня любит магия. Всеотец доволен мною. Ты давно не был дома, брат. Я вырос.

Тор смеется:

\- Это верно! Я не узнал тебя, когда мы причалили. Высматривал на берегу ребенка, а увидел юношу. Скоро прекрасные девы начнут подсаживаться к тебе на пирах.

\- Мне они не нужны, - фыркает Локи. – Они глупы и слишком громко смеются.

«Посмотрим, что ты мне скажешь зимы через три», - хочет снисходительно ответить ему Тор, но не успевает. Он чувствует, как тонкая ткань материнской рубашки натягивается на груди Локи, провисает в талии. Видит, как черные пряди удлиняются, рассыпаются по подушке крупными кольцами. Ощущает тонкий женский аромат – цветов, фруктов и солнечного цвета – который расходится по комнате, перебивая застарелый, въевшийся в походную одежду запах дыма и морской соли. Слышит тихий мелодичный смех. И не хочет верить рукам, глазам, носу, ушам. Не хочет верить Локи.

\- Магия меня любит, брат, - повторяет девушка сказанные только что слова. – Ты не слушаешь, что я говорю.

Не костляво-тонкая, как у брата, а по-женски изящная рука перебирается Тору на плечо, спускается на грудь. Тор ловит маленькую пятерню в пригоршню, как птицу – чтобы не раздавить, но и не выпустить ненароком. Локи дергается пару раз, пытаясь вырваться, прежде чем сделать вид, что так все и задумывалось. Смотрит сквозь прищур, покусывает губы, чуть откидывает голову, выставляя шею. С самого детства эти его движения выдают в нем досаду, но сейчас выглядят совершенно иначе, непривычно, необычно... маняще.

Тор с режущей ясностью понимает, почему девам запрещается навещать воинов в их спальнях в первую ночь после возвращения из многолетнего похода.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что творишь, - говорит он напряженно. Локи, уже не скрывая обиды, дергает рукой сильнее, но его – ее! – пальцы по-прежнему остаются в осторожном плену грубой ладони.

\- Что хочу, то и творю! - шипит Локи, досадливо пиная брата куда-то под колено. Видно, даже облик юной девушки не способен скрыть упрямую мальчишескую натуру. – Я не такой глупец, как ты думаешь. По весне Рагнфрид увезли замуж. Я слышал, как мать рассказывала ей, чего нужно ждать от супруга после свадебного пира.

Тор настолько ошарашен, что даже не спрашивает, кто такая эта Рагнфрид. Он помнит, как после рукодельных вечеров, устроенных для будущих невест княгиней, начинали улыбаться девчонки, обещанные в жены воинам Всеотца, как уходил из их глаз страх, сменяясь предвкушением чего-то прекрасного. Фригг не стоило допускать на эти посиделки младшего сына.

\- Наслушался, - медленно говорит Тор, – и самому захотелось?

Так и не выпустив руки Локи, он тянет его к себе, приподнимается на локте и нависает сверху, как над поверженным врагом. Губы изгибаются в слишком резкой для мирных времен улыбке – любая дева бы испугалась этого оскала. Только вот Локи – не дева. По крайней мере, от рождения. Он пожимает плечами, словно признается в пустяковой лжи:

\- Счастье воина – в битвах, у женщин жизнь скучна. Но зато в объятиях мужчин они находят много радости... Ты что?.. Тор!

У Тора от гнева на глупого мальчишку пляшут в глазах белые искры. Он с рыком наваливается на тонкое тело, не слушая полузадушенных вскриков, тянет за черные волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, кусает за шею, мнет огрубевшими ладонями небольшую грудь, рвет жалобно захрипевшую материю старой рубашки и крепко, оставляя синяки на белой коже, обхватывает пальцами бедра, чтобы развести в стороны тонкие ноги. Девушка под ним сначала удивленно замирает, а потом пытается его оттолкнуть, упершись ладонями в широкие плечи, пытается выползти из-под его тяжелого тела, пинается и пробует кусаться, но Тору даже смешны эти слабые попытки. Он с нажимом проводит по впалому животу, опускает руку ниже... и понимает, что Локи наконец-то стало по-настоящему страшно. Зеленые глаза влажно блестят, как драгоценные камни сквозь толщу морской воды, зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу, кулаки судорожно сжаты. 

\- Глупец, - говорит Тор, но уже не зло, а устало. Разжимает пальцы и поднимается. – Превращайся обратно.

Братишка не заставляет себя просить дважды. Хватает одеяло, заворачивается в него вместо своей изорванной рубахи и перекатывается на край кровати, соскакивает на пол. Женские черты и формы слетают с него голубыми снежинками. Локи смотрит непримиримо и спрашивает отрывисто и хрипло, не умея пока выдать испуг за ярость:

\- Я не ожидал такого. Зачем это ты? Я думал...

Тор невесело улыбается, понимая его смятение.

\- Мать не солгала той девочке, не волнуйся. Как ее звали?

\- Рагнфрид, - напряженно отвечает Локи.

\- Рагнфрид, - бездумно повторяет Тор. И продолжает тем же усталым увещевающим тоном: – Просто ты не невеста накануне свадьбы, а глупый мальчишка, еще не ставший мужчиной. Девчонкам твоего возраста рассказывают, почему не стоит подходить близко к воинам, которые давно не видели своих жен. Ты, конечно, этого не знал?

Локи дергает плечом, плотнее кутается в одеяло. Тору кажется, что даже его выходка не настолько неприятна брату, как обвинение в глупости.

\- Теперь знаю, - шипит он. И ядовито добавляет: – Спасибо тебе, брат!

\- Иди спать, - отвечает на это Тор. – И не завидуй женщинам. У мужчин, помимо битв и вкусной еды, есть много поводов для радости. Я расскажу тебе, когда ты захочешь.

Локи мгновение прожигает брата недоверчивым взглядом, но все же коротко кивает и послушно уходит к себе. Тор прислушивается к отзвукам легких шагов, пока они не растворяются в еле слышном треске коридорных факелов. 

Братишка прекрасно учится на своих ошибках, так что – Тор в этом уверен – в ближайшие несколько лет ни один мужчина Асгарда не обнаружит в своих покоях незнакомую зеленоглазую девчонку.

А еще Локи очень любит узнавать новое. Тор гадает, сколько времени пройдет до того дня, когда он решится, наконец, расспросить старшего брата о мужских радостях. Тору кажется, что немного. И он улыбается.


End file.
